Gems of Grado
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: FE8 My name is Fluorspar, and the gemstone given to me by the Emperor is proof. We, the Fluorspar, Obsidian, and Sunstone, are what guard the Sacred Stone of Grado, which glitters in the pure sunlight that shines upon the empire. Until one day, the Tiger Eye, Blood Beryl, and Moonstone appear and the Dark Stone darkens the land...


Author's Note: The angst is mostly at the end, not a theme throughout the whole story.

Emperor Vigarde stood over Selena in the throne room. She was kneeling, her head bowed respectfully. The attendants of this Gemming Ceremony, both people of noble birth and soldiers of the highest rank, craned their necks to see their emperor present Selena the gemstone.

"Selena, in honor of your years in the army spent training to defend the nation and your countless actions and efforts to benefit the entire nation, I promote you to the highest position in the army, general. By accepting this great role of responsibility and leadership, you vow to offer to this nation your very best effort everyday, and aid us in making this empire better for people in the present and the future."

"I accept," Selena proclaimed, pride and dignity ringing soundly in her voice.

"Then I bestow upon you one of Grado's national treasures, the royal fluorspar gemstone. Rise, General Selena Fluorspar." The crowd erupted into deafening cheering and applause. Selena rose slowly, as if in a daze, and took in both her hands the fluorspar from the emperor. His smile was as bright and warm as the shining gemstone in her hands.

"Congratulations," the Obsidian, General Duessel said. The reception party was in full swing, with every guest greeting Selena at least once to commend her for her hard work and new rank. "A toast for your accomplishments and new station."

"Cheers." Their glasses clinked together, and they downed their drinks.

"I still can't believe it." Selena looked down at the glossy octagonal fluorspar, cut into a million tiny dazzling facets, glittering and casting its soft pink hue upon any surface it could rest on. Suspended on a thin intricate silver chain, it, as of the moment, adorned her throat. The Obsidian touched his finger to it for a second, then withdrew.

"It is said that fluorspar is well known for its wide variety of colors and its luster. Pink such as this is very rare, only found in the best fluorspar. However, fluorspar is rather delicate and brittle, so only the most skilled craftsman can work with it. But once it is cut and polished, one could mistake it for a diamond."

"Am I delicate?" Selena asked. Not insecurely or threateningly, simply asking his honest thoughts.

He laughed. "You are anything but delicate," he said. "After all, you wield the power of the thunderstorm." Formally, he saluted her. "All soldiers of Grado, from the recruit to the general, fight, strive, and sacrifice. To be her secure shield in times of siege and her mighty sword in times of success."

"To advocate harmony in times of peace and defend her loyal citizens in times of strife. To keep safe the Sacred Stone of Grado, the Fire Emblem, the universal entity of honor, glory, and perseverance seen within heroes of all eras." Selena saluted in return as she finished the Soldier's Creed.

"May we continue this period of worldwide peace."

"And leave our own lasting imprints in history for following generations to remember."

This memory from years ago clung to Selena, refusing to let go as she witnessed the Gemming of the three new generals. Never in Grado's history had its army accept three non-citizens of Grado as new generals, and never while the current three were still alive. And never in history had any Gemming ceremony gone like this, behind closed doors, with only Glen, Duessel, and Selena-and Prince Lyon-there to watch Vigarde wordlessly and unceremoniously drop the gems into the new generals' filthy, eager hands before leaving for his bedchamber. His son followed quickly behind him.

_Isn't the Emperor abed? How can he, deathly ill, think of breaking tradition and adding more generals to the army? He has already taken Renais. Does he plan to conquer the world?_

_No matter. Emperor Vigarde is wise and kind, and he must have his reasons for these actions_, Selena thought. Yet, anyone else who laid eyes on the ruler of Grado might describe his appearance and movements as cold, mechanical, detached, and overall, very frightening.

"Ah, so these are the weaklings we were assigned to replace," a voice hissed. It was from the Moonstone. His hissing voice and beady eyes were not unlike those of the hideous reptile he rode to battle.

_I must banish all thoughts of animosity I hold against them. They are now fellow generals, whether I like them or not, and the emperor brought them here. He would not like to see his armies divided because of a little bickering. His word is law._ "Hello, and welcome," Selena finally managed. The Moonstone, Valter, only looked at her, scowling as he evaluated her, then mounted his wyvern so that she was literally beneath him. "You would not bring pleasure to me. You are much too weak for my tastes," he snarled. Selena was taken aback by his harsh words and harsher implications.

"Hold your tongue, Valter, and do not judge us so readily," Glen said, hiding his anger well.

"Yes. We unite here as leaders of Grado's forces, no one stronger than another. Let us be not rivals, but friends," Duessel said in hopes of calming the tension buzzing in the air.

"Oh really?" Was Valter's only reply as he fastened the Moonstone onto his wyvern's armor. Selena wished Valter wasn't allowed to bring his steed into the royal throne room; it was merely an excuse for him to flaunt his Wyvern Knight title. The patch of milky white at the front of the wyvern was quite a stark contrast to its dark scales. Selena winced as the wyvern slobbered and drooled all over one of Grado's priceless treasures.

"It is traditional to incorporate your stone into your weapon, as a symbol of courage and strength for both allies and enemies to see. Lore has it that-" Glen was rudely interrupted by the Tiger Eye's, or Caellach's, scoffing.

"Listen. No one cares about your legends. You all are just a stepping stone for me to rise to a better place in the world," he announced to the other five generals to hear. He clutched the tiger eye in his hand so hard she thought it would shatter. The gem had a streak of orange cutting through the center of the black pearl, true to its name, but its enigmatic beauty could not be seen through Caellach's grasp.

Selena could hardly believe the atrocities these men were uttering. _There is no possibility that Emperor Vigarde sent these contemptuous men to be generals. At least honor our customs!_ She screamed at them in her mind. The day after her Gemming ceremony, the cover of her prized Bolting tome had a neatly carved hole with the perfect dimensions to fit her fluorspar. She also had seen more than once Duessel's obsidian, dark as night, leaving its blurred trail as he twirled his sword, and Glen's sunstone, a sparkling drop of blinding sun, spreading its beams of light across training fields and battlefields alike.

She tried to recall the former owners of the moonstone and tiger eye. Yes, there was General Nasurim Tiger Eye from six scores ago, the knight who had vanquished a sea of bonewalkers, and General Arasa Moonstone, the only one who had ever learned to tame an Arch Mogall with her dark magic. _If they were alive to see these clowns inherit their gemstones..._ Selena nearly laughed aloud at the thought. _Wait, there is another new general of Grado, and he holds the blood beryl. Who was the former owner of it...?_

Selena's mind failed her as her eyes fixed upon the Blood Beryl. He was withering from age and hatred, his eyes as ominous as the smoky blood-red tinge that seemed to swirl within the elliptical gem.

"Heh heh heh," he chuckled. Selena got the feeling this wouldn't be the last time she would hear that laugh. "I think I shall enjoy my new rank. The church may have excommunicated me, but I am still all-powerful." Riev cackled again.

The Sunstone, Obsidian, and Fluorspar glanced at each other wordlessly, communicating with their eyes. Duessel seemed to be thinking _What is our country coming to?_ while Glen simply thought _It is what it is._ Selena agreed with Glen, adding _We are the emperor's subordinates and we do what he commands. I trust him, as always._

Vigarde returned, his son in tow. The three Gradoan generals quickly formed up while the others stood where they are, not bothering to acknowledge their royalty.

"I have orders for you," Lyon said, his voice slightly shrill, as if he was nervous. "If it is alright with you, father?" He nodded his consent. "Very well.

"Selena, Caellach. You are to capture Frelia."

"Your highness, with all due respect-"

"Silence, Selena. You will do as my son asks," Vigarde intoned. Selena was immediately very ashamed and said to them both, "I beg your forgiveness. I will do as you command."

"Riev, Duessel, defend the empire." No resistance was offered to Lyon. "Glen and Valter, bring me the royal Renais twins." Valter looked especially pleased, no doubt envisioning Princess Eirika in his clutches. "Here are some war funds. Five thousand gold apiece."

"It will suffice. Thank you for your generosity. I beg your leave," Selena said as she received her sum. She was dismissed with everyone else, and she hurried to ready her horse and do her master's bidding.

Villagers ran amok as they tried to prepare themselves for the oncoming bandit attack. "What are to do? If the bandits come, the village is doomed!" One woman wailed. Up and down the streets, livestock roamed untethered, merchants packed their goods into crates and wheelbarrows, families huddled together; it was a sad, pitiful scene indeed.

"Perhaps..." Selena murmured to herself. She was a general for good reason; mere bandits would fall like dominoes if they so much as tried to raise their axes against her. Yet her Bolting was very rare; with only five pages per tome, each spell was much too precious to be used against rabble like this, not to mention that it would be harder to fell Frelia without her full strength.

Just then, a woman with striking blue hair and a rapier in hand rushed through the village gates. "Heed me! You must close the gates before the bandits arrive!"

"And you are?" Selena approached and asked.

"I am Er... Erina the mercenary. We were, um, charged to fight off the bandits."

_Erina the mercenary, is it?_ Somehow, Selena felt as if there was more to this woman. "I see that you are not one of us citizens of Grado." Erina looked distraught suddenly, but Selena reassured her, saying, "Do not worry. Though I know you are an outsider, I will not pry into your affairs. Thank you for aiding these people. I am Selena, one of Grado's generals."

Erina gasped and stepped back-was she truly that nervous around her? Not wanting to further frighten her, Selena handed her a gleaming red gem and left, telling her, "It is payment for your work. I would help, but I have to orders to leave for elsewhere. These villagers aren't soldiers. They're people who shouldn't need to suffer because their rulers leaders fight. May the fortunes of war smile upon you."

The dragonstone was large, large enough that her hand could not completely close around it. Like Glen's stone, it was golden like the sun, but unlike the sunstone, it was still uncut and crude with its rough edges and scratches. The might of a manakete surged within the stone, the only indication that this hunk of rock held power unknown to man except through myths.

She heard flapping. Softer and lighter than that of a wyvern, but more leathery than that of a feathered creature. As it approached, she saw it was a little girl with indigo pigtails flying toward her on dragon wings. Was it a monster?

Subtly, the Mage knight took out her tome. But the dragon girl did not offer any violence. In a high, shaky voice, she said, "That stone is mine... Please return it."

"Who are you? Why do you want it? You're not from Grado, certainly..."

"Please, give it back. Without it-"

"Answer my questions first."

The girl's wings stilled, and she touched the ground soundlessly. She was just a little more than half her height, Selena estimated.

"I am Myrrh, from Darkling Woods. I ventured out of my home when I felt a strange, evil force emanating from Grado. Then, I was captured and my stone stolen. Prince Ephraim rescued me and I have been traveling in his care ever since."

"You're with Ephraim? I can't let you go, then."

Myrrh said nothing about being held captive again, but simply asked, "Have you noticed any changes in the people around you? In Grado?"

"What do you mean by changes?"

"Anyone... Has anyone seemed different, transformed in either spirit or demeanor? As if they were a completely new person altogether?"

"... How could you know that...?"

"The darkness I felt is to blame."

"Tell me everything you know about this. If I find you are lying, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Brace yourself."

Selena watched Myrrh leave with her dragonstone back in her possession. Once she was completely alone, she allowed a single tear to fall.

_How could this happen? How could the Dark Stone do this to the emperor? Why do all these stones rule my life?_ For that one split second, she wanted to crush her fluorspar, and the dark stone, and the obsidian, and the sunstone and all the gemstones and sacred stones in the world. Gemstones were only cold, hard rocks that gave beauty to ugly things. But their beauty cannot hide the bitterness of the wearer. Suddenly, Duessel's words from her Gemming ceremony ran through her mind: fluorspar is rather delicate and brittle. _If only I were coal. It is said that under pressure, they turn to diamonds._

_No. No more self-pity. I pledged my loyalty to Emperor Vigarde long ago, and have just renewed that pledge. I will do anything for the man that saved me. I cannot let my own weakness hinder His Majesty. Yet I was charged with obtaining the dragonstone to prove my allegiance to Grado, and I willingly let it leave my grasp. What kind of soldier am I?_

It was horrible, knowing she was wholeheartedly willing fight and die for a cause she knew was wrong. _I'm being loyal to my country, is that so wrong? Even if its ruled by a corrupted man. But he wasn't always like this. Still, this makes me evil as well, for if I do not oppose evil, I am supporting it. Is it wrong that I find I do not care that I support evil? Who decides what is evil and what is not? Who is the judge of that?_

_Even evil has shades of gray in it. It's not just black or white._

In the distance, she thought she saw a speck of turquoise hair. Ephraim was there... As well as Duessel. _I will not be like that traitor Duessel_, she thought. _I know my place in the world. I am a vassal, a pawn for the emperor to use however he wishes. Soldiers only do as they are told, never thinking about their actions that are guided by a person with more power._

She brushed her tear away and ran her fingertips along the eight longest edges of the fluorspar, as she always did before an oncoming battle. She always imagined the stone pulsating in reply to her touch, as if preparing to release its mystical arcane powers. Letting her mind clear and forget her earlier thoughts, she only thought about the path that lay ahead. A short path, she knew, but a path nonetheless that would end with her certain death.

_If I should die today, let this fluorspar be lost here, lost forgotten in this battlefield, buried beneath this tragedy._ With that, she summoned a bolt of lightning and let it loose on the enemy.

Author's Note: I've never completed FE8 before (I'm stuck on chapter 13 of Eirika's story). This is my excuse for if people are out of character and stuff. In this story I was trying to have Selena meet both Eirika and Ephraim, to sort of include parts of both the twin's stories. This story is also the first non-FE9 story I've ever written. Yay!


End file.
